Rising Star
| last_aired = Season 1 in progress | status = | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 10 | list_episodes = | preceded_by = | website = }} Rising Star is an American reality television singing competition which began on September TBA, 2014. It is based on the Israeli singing competition HaKokhav HaBa (meaning "The Next Star") made by Keshet (TV). The program format lets viewers vote for contestants via mobile app's. Format In contrast to other singing competition TV shows which feature a cast of celebrity judges, Rising Star features a cast of celebrity experts and considers the viewers at home the judges. During each performance, the audience at home is able to decide in real time whether or not a contestant is sent through to the next round by using a mobile voting app. While the viewers at home are considered the “judges”, the expert panelists (Denmark,Germany,Lebanon,Spain) also influence the vote. For the first six shows, a yes vote from one of the judges added 5% to the performers total. In the round of 13 it was announced that their yes vote would add 4%. In the quarterfinals the expert's yes vote was lowered to a 3% add. In the semifinals, the expert's yes vote was lowered to a 1% add. In the final, the expert's yes vote only counts as a home judge vote. Auditions Each performance begins with the contestant singing behind a screen (“The Wall”). Once the contestant reaches 75% of "Yes" votes, the wall is raised and the contestant goes to the next round of the competition. Alongside the viewers' vote, three of the panelists (excluding the host) have 5% of the vote each, which will be added should they vote "Yes". Duels Contestants who make it through the auditions are paired by the judges to face off in a duel (in the event of an odd number of contestants making it through, the contestant who had the highest number of votes but did not make it through the auditions is given a slot in the duels). The first contestant to sing, chosen by a coin toss before the show, sings with the wall up and sets the benchmark for the second contestant. The second contestant sings with the wall down. If the second contestant betters the first contestant's vote total, the wall rises and the second contestant is through to the next round while the first contestant is eliminated; if the second contestant fails to raise the wall, the second contestant is eliminated and the first contestant is through. However, the contestant with the highest number of votes out of all non-qualifiers qualifies to the next round as well. The Round of Thirteen In the round of thirteen, 6 contestants get eleminated. The 6 contestans with the lowest amount of votes are out. Quarterfinals & Semifinals The quarterfinals and semifinals follow the same format as the Round of Thirteen, except with a few changes to the weightage of the panelists' votes and number of contestants. In the quarterfinals, eight contestants battle for six spots , and each panelist's vote counts as 3%. In the semifinals, six contestants battle for four spots, and each panelist's vote counts as 1%. Final During the final, contestants are paired into a duel. The first contestant sings with the wall up and sets the benchmarks for the second contestant. The second contestant sings with the wall down. If the second contestant gets the higher percentage of votes, then the wall rises and the second contestant moves onto the next round of duels. However, if the second contestant's percentage is lower than the first contestant's, the wall stays down and the contestant is eliminated. In the second round, the two contestants that moved on will duel against each other with their second song. The same process applies for this round, except the running vote total is not revealed and both contestants sing with the wall up. The contestant with the higher vote percentage becomes the winner of Rising Star. The experts' yes vote counts as a home vote as they vote with their phones; their choices are not revealed to both the performers and the audience. Season 1 The panel of experts consists of Denmark, Germany, Lebanon and Spain. Auditions Week One TBA ²: Elena Milenkovska joins the duels as 6th participant as there have been only 5 artists getting more than 75%, the best non-qualifier results, which is Elena's , qualifies as well to the duels. Week Two TBA The Duels TBA Week Four Finals - Week Ten 3rd January 2015 The experts voted on their phones, making theirs count as equal to a home judge's vote, as well as keeping their votes secret from the performers and the audience. 'Elimination table' :Note: percentages listed as East Coast / West Coast :Blue numbers indicate the highest voting percentage for each week. :Red numbers indicate the lowest voting percentage of qualifying scores. : The performer was eliminated that week. : The performer was initially eliminated but was later saved by the West Coast's vote. : The performer was initially eliminated but was saved by having the highest combined East and West Coast percentages (due to an odd number of performers qualifying). : The performer won Rising Star. : The performer was the runner-up. : The performer placed third. : The performer placed fourth. Ratings Viewing Figures Season 1 Season 2 Category:IMF